<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【马难番外】报复 by Karna_Stormrage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239750">【马难番外】报复</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karna_Stormrage/pseuds/Karna_Stormrage'>Karna_Stormrage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mahabharata - Vyasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 难马, 马难</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karna_Stormrage/pseuds/Karna_Stormrage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>猎魔人PA 摩茜妮的诅咒 番外</p><p>简而言之……就是难敌大公主把马嘶霸王硬上弓（？）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duryodhana/Ashwattama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>马迦小煌文</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【马难番外】报复</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>以下是在下看了FW的私设大公主以后没吃药的产物，放这里就当存个档，因为天雷所以请慎入！总之就是有小伙伴点了菜，要看性转大公主把马哥……不知道是GB还是BG，也说不清是马难还是难马，大家就当是难敌线……咳，那个，完整版大眼和凹见吧。非常狗血！天雷慎入！以前真的没写过这种……OOC了别怪我！点开真的需谨慎！</p><p>哈斯提那堡的府邸……刁蛮任性的王女正旁若无人地坐在马嘶的房间，丝柔的长衣将她娇美的身姿勾勒得玲珑有致。暖色的烛光下，王女白皙的肌肤如同闪耀的金莎。她抬起头，那双酒石般的眼睛映着窗外的星光，让人对上以后就再也移不开视线。<br/>
“苏尤妲(Suyodhana，难敌原名)，有什么急事吗？”<br/>
或许是因为从小和苏尤妲一起长大，马嘶和她之间反而没有那么多男女之间的顾忌。苏尤妲似笑非笑地注视着那双金色的眼睛，略带调侃地说道：<br/>
“我迷路了。”<br/>
“噗……让我猜猜……你一定是厌倦了宫中的日子，想要出来透透气吧？还是说……剑术导师今天又出言不逊了？”<br/>
马嘶正要为友人拿些茶点，刚才还有说有笑的王女却不知为何安静了下来。<br/>
“阿修（Ashu，马嘶小名）……”<br/>
当苏尤妲再度开口，她的声音已经变得有些消沉。<br/>
“再过一个月我就不能来见你了。父王已经授意……让我和般度叔父的长子坚战联姻。”<br/>
马嘶并没有露出震惊或抵触的表情，只是点头哦了一声，但手中的茶杯却不觉间滑落，滚烫的开水洒了一桌，也灼伤了他的手指。<br/>
“你喜欢坚战吗？”<br/>
话从口出，马嘶想要收回已经来不及。他知道自己本不该问出这种多余而冒昧的问题……再度回过头时，苏尤妲脸上依旧挂着笑意，火红的眼眸却如同燃烬。<br/>
“我喜不喜欢在这场联姻中并不重要……”<br/>
如今，持国与般度两兄弟的继承人已经长大，谁来继承俱卢帝国，帝国是否会走向分裂？这些问题已经像房间里的大象一样无法视而不见。解决矛盾最好的方法就是联姻……这样一来，坚战和苏尤妲的孩子将会成为俱卢帝国正统的继承人，将这个濒临分裂的帝国合二为一，而两位王的后人也将共同经营这个庞大的帝国。<br/>
是啊……这是和平解决所有争端最好的手段。<br/>
赌局上被用来押注的对象，何时有过选择的权力？<br/>
“那……坚战对你怎么样？”<br/>
几句看似平常的话，不知为何到了嘴边竟变得格外沉重……苏尤妲闻言噗嗤一声笑了起来，直到眼角都流出了泪水也未能停下。<br/>
“你知道……我变成吸血妖鸟的时候，帝国高层的风向是如何变成那样的吗？”<br/>
“是坚战他们五兄妹干的？！”<br/>
马嘶的手心已经不觉冒起了冷汗。原以为吸血妖鸟事件已经足以让他见识到人心不古，可他了解的越多，才发现自己还是高估了这场权力游戏中每个人的底线。<br/>
“他当然不会亲手去煽风点火，只是有人这么做的时候他也没有阻止罢了。就像当年怖军伤害我的弟弟时，他和他的母亲都没有阻止。再说……一旦我被划入非人种族之列，谁还会把我当成帝国的公主呢？”<br/>
这位年轻有为的宫廷巫师在魔法的领域已经达到了令人仰慕的成就，自认为足以保护身边的挚友。可即便如此，在这场权力的游戏里，他竟感到前所未有的渺小与无力。<br/>
马嘶深深凝望着故作坚强的王女，微弱的烛光在那双金色的眼眸里打颤。他知道自己接下来的话已经僭越了自己的职责，甚至僭越了两人之间友人的关系，但下定决心后，他仍旧直视着王女的眼睛，坚定地说道：<br/>
“你不能嫁给他。你现在已经因为这门婚事如此痛苦，你不可能忍一辈子。逆来顺受不像你的作风……”<br/>
苏尤妲并没有直接回答他的话，而是低垂着眼帘，陷入了漫长的沉默。<br/>
吸血妖鸟的诅咒虽然是俱卢帝国王室的秘密，但经过那次诅咒以后，帝国高层已经决定让坚战成为俱卢帝国的继承人……尽管诅咒已经解除，他们却早已不再将苏尤妲视作人类。有了这场联姻，她或许还能保留自己在帝国的一席之地……她确实已经别无选择。<br/>
但这并不代表她会安分地接受所谓命运的安排。<br/>
“没错，阿修……我当然不会逆来顺受。因为我根本不打算生下那家伙的孩子。”<br/>
苏尤妲漫不经心地解开了身上的披肩，当她取下镶着红宝石的发饰，散落在他锁骨上的长发带着一缕丁香的芬芳渗入鼻息。虽然他们从小就亲密无间，但马嘶隐隐感觉这和平日里亲密的嬉笑打闹有些不同，<br/>
“苏尤妲……你…………”<br/>
王女用食指封住了他的双唇，娇美的脸上浮起一丝近乎癫狂的笑意。<br/>
“就算我不能选择嫁给谁，但我至少可以自由地选择未来孩子的父亲。”<br/>
她的声音依旧保持着平静，可那双绯红的眼睛里却闪烁着泪光。马嘶先是惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，但随即又赶忙在她继续做出任何傻事之前握住了她冰冷的手，将外衣盖在了友人背上。隔着这层屏障，他才终于有了将友人拥入怀中的勇气。<br/>
“我不会眼睁睁地看着你通过伤害自己的方式来反抗这荒谬的政治联姻。如果你要带你逃离这个鬼地方，甚至是去和坚战决斗，我一定会毫不犹豫地这么做……但至少不是让我亲手伤害你！”<br/>
“傻瓜……正因为对象是你，我才不会受到伤害。”<br/>
苏尤妲紧贴着友人起伏的胸膛，滚烫的泪水如同流淌的熔岩，让他感到一阵难以言喻的灼痛。<br/>
“我不能这么做……你喜欢的人是迦尔纳。”<br/>
这句话让苏尤妲的脑海瞬间陷入一片空白。她半晌才回过神来，扶着友人的肩膀打量着那双琥珀般的眼睛，娇美的面庞既没有生气也没有被戳穿心事的羞涩，令人捉摸不透。<br/>
“阿修……你其实也喜欢他，对吗？”<br/>
苏尤妲用她纤细的手指描摹着那张俊美的面孔，柔软的臂膀轻轻顺过了友人的脖颈。<br/>
“不必露出这样的表情……既然心里都同时装着两个人，那我们扯平了。”<br/>
在马嘶开口解释前，王女柔软而热烈的唇瓣已经覆上了他的双唇，扑鼻的芬芳如同迷药般令他感到一阵恍惚。温热的唇舌肆无忌惮地撬开了他苍白的防御，疯狂中却带着难掩的生涩。<br/>
意识到这一点的马嘶只觉脸颊发烫，他小心翼翼地抚摸着友人被泪水打湿的面庞，用沙哑的声音轻呼着她的名字。<br/>
“Suya……”<br/>
亲密的啄吻沿着马嘶的唇边先后落在他的下巴，喉结与锁骨上，乌黑的发丝缠绕着他的脖颈，炽热的呼吸喷洒在锁骨间，烫得令他冒汗。与这份灼烧般的触觉相伴的是胸前冰冷的触感，妖娆的王女解开了他身上的薄衫，柔软的手臂如同两条细腻的丝带在他身上游移，又会在他想要逃开时将他紧紧纠缠。<br/>
“不许躲着我……谁都可以，只有你不许这样。”<br/>
苏尤妲注视着那双柔和的莲目，血红的眼睛里闪烁着灼人的光芒。她一次又一次勾勒着那秀挺的鼻梁与轻翘的嘴唇，露骨的挑逗让德罗纳之子早已面红耳赤，呼吸也愈发沉重。<br/>
她按住友人的胸膛，将他压在床榻上，黑亮的发丝如同波浪，随着王女的每一次吐息与触碰上下起伏，凉飕飕的触感游移在他饱满的胸膛，如同耶牟那河的细流，哈斯提那堡的骤雨。<br/>
他所认识的苏尤妲……如同火焰般张扬狂野，如疾风般不受约束。唯独在友人面前，才会稍微将荆刺收敛。<br/>
可是，收起棘刺的玫瑰，少了那份狂野与危险，是否还是他所了解的苏尤妲呢？他又何曾将苏尤妲当做寻常的公主？<br/>
胸口突如其来的刺激让马嘶惊呼，险些扯到了友人的头发，苏尤妲意犹未尽地舔了舔自己刚刚烙下的牙印，随后用湿软的舌尖挑逗起他胸前的红点。刺痛与另一种陌生的快意如同野火在皮下燃烧，在血液里四处乱窜。他忍不住将手指伸进那头柔软的长发，小心翼翼地梳理着她的发梢，任由凶狠而美丽的雌狮匍匐在自己身上肆意啃咬吞舔，不时漏出的轻哼呓语更是火上浇油，仿佛要点燃他所有的血肉……<br/>
“你总是这样任由我胡闹……就不怕我做出更加过分的事吗？”<br/>
被宠坏的王女在得到默许后愈发任性地在他精壮而健美的身体上捣乱，沿着腰腹，肚脐，一路直下，恨不得将自己的猎物尝遍。冰凉而酥软的胸膛不断摩挲着德罗纳之子的腹部，柔荑般的手指顺着他的腰线滑下，猝不及防地解开了他的腰带。<br/>
“等等……苏雅……”<br/>
马嘶只觉浑身像是发烧一般，即便是再努力地忍耐，也还是漏出了几声低喘与呻吟。<br/>
“你不必这么做……”<br/>
王女停下了胡闹的行为，骤然抬起那双锋利的眼睛，可真正刺痛马嘶的却是她眼角的泪光，他捧着苏尤妲的脸颊，不顾一切吻上了她的唇瓣，深深地交缠在一起，却又像是在呵护一件易碎品那样温柔。不料怀中的女子凶狠地咬破了他的下唇，将他一把推开。<br/>
“滚开，我不需要你的同情！你也是这么想的吧……一个在大婚之前和别人偷情的女人，和娼妇又有什么区别？”<br/>
她理了理凌乱的长发与衣裙，冰冷的语调让马嘶感到前所未有的冷酷和陌生……他的心已经彻底被搅乱，在苏尤妲向外跑去之前，他本能地将她揽住，死死锁在身下，却忘记钳住她的双臂。<br/>
“放开我！我命令你放开我！！！”<br/>
王女歇斯底里地抓挠着他的后背，如同一头被逼入绝路的困兽疯狂地撕咬着眼前的男子，待她回过神来，马嘶的肩膀和后背已经被自己抓咬得鲜血淋漓。他一声不吭地忍受着她的撕咬和抓挠，一边抚慰着她颤抖的背脊，像是在安抚一头受伤的狮子，清澈的眼睛映着她痛苦而无助的面庞。直到苏尤妲彻底冷静下来，他才小心翼翼地拭去了她脸上的泪水。<br/>
“胡闹也要有个限度啊……苏雅……”<br/>
王女一言不发地仰望着那双金色的眼睛，沾满鲜血的手指僵硬地悬在半空。她颤抖着想要覆上那张脸，却又还是忍不住将手往回抽。<br/>
“好点了吗？”<br/>
马嘶握住了她发抖的手，语气里既没有愠怒，亦无责怪的意味，苏尤妲撇过头，倔强地想要憋回那些脆弱的眼泪……<br/>
“吓到你了吧……我就是这样一个任性的家伙。”<br/>
德罗纳之子愣了片刻，待他再次开口，那低沉而温柔的嗓音竟变得有些颤抖。<br/>
“我知道。可是我喜欢。”<br/>
灼热的话语扑打在苏尤妲的耳侧，如同一块烧红的烙铁覆上她的皮肉，惩罚着她的自私与轻浮……让她自惭形秽。她的呼吸变得沉重，白皙的面颊也被烙得格外滚烫。<br/>
“证明给我看……”<br/>
“……？”<br/>
王女忽然眯起了眼睛，火红的嘴角勾起一抹难以捉摸的笑意，趁着德罗纳之子发呆的片刻，她抬起右脚尖，想要蹬开他的胸膛，不想被马嘶一把擒住了脚踝，她下意识地将脚往回抽，却被牢牢地握住。<br/>
一片温热的触感，如同融化冬雪的涓流，亦如流淌的熔岩。当德罗纳之子郑重地吻上她雪白的脚背。望着那如同献祭般虔诚的眼神，苏尤妲的脑海中一团乱麻……<br/>
但只有一件事，她十分清醒……<br/>
她想要这么做，不仅仅是为了报复坚战。<br/>
“阿修……你这个傻瓜……”<br/>
苏尤妲的脚尖再次使力，点在他的胸骨上，德罗纳之子以为她有些生气，任由刁蛮的公主将自己推向了墙面。待他抬起头，娇美的王女已经解开了长裙上鲜红的丝带，皎洁的月光映着她曼妙的身姿，玲珑的曲线如同凯拉萨山的雪峰，半露的胸膛上，两颗饱满的花苞隔着她胸前的薄纱若隐若现。<br/>
明明是个凉爽的月夜……马嘶却感觉奇热无比。<br/>
“Suya……”<br/>
王女堵住了他的声音，挺拔的雪丘顶上了他的前胸，将他逼入死角。她居高临下地跨坐在德罗纳之子腿上，紧贴着他的耻骨，即便是隔着裤腰上的布料，她依旧能感到贴合部分传来的过于灼热的温度。她亲昵地摩挲着他的下腹，感受着两人之间隐秘而热烈的祭火，扑洒在耳边的呼唤令人浮想联翩，如同一阵飓风在他身体里煽动起无名的火焰。<br/>
“阿修……阿修…………”<br/>
细密的轻吻如同坠落的花瓣落在他额前的宝石上，隔在两人之间的衣料顺着王女细腻的雪肤渐渐滑落，烛光下，鲜红的禁果泛着诱人的光泽。残留着花香的衣衫堆积在苏尤妲丰腴的腰臀处，却遮不住两人之间一片春光，汗珠顺着她的脖颈滴落在马嘶的腹部，如同春夜的绵绵细雨。<br/>
“我准备好了……”<br/>
苏尤妲将马嘶的手牵引至衣衫深处，腰间的侧系带。就像拆开一件珍贵的礼物，隔在两人之间的最后一层薄纱也荡然无存。他抚摩着王女的长发，贴在她耳边的嘴唇传来了压抑的喘息。<br/>
仿佛想证明自己并不害怕，王女将手搭在马嘶肩上，撑起膝盖，他轻柔地吻上了苏尤妲的双唇，比擦拭神像还要小心翼翼。<br/>
苏尤妲低笑一声，像是在宣告胜利一样支起上身，在他的小腹上坐了下去，但她显然高估了自己忍痛的能力，那把凶器借着身体的重量深深刺进了她的腹中。撕裂的剧痛让她眼前一片空白，疼得她绷紧了后背，冷汗与泪水瞬间浸湿了她的长发，待她回过神来，嘴唇已经被咬破，鲜血也顺着腿根流淌而下。<br/>
“！！！”<br/>
高傲的王女很快就为自己的自负付出了代价，没有比骑虎难下更适合形容她现在的处境……更糟糕的是，这位声名狼藉的公主对情事实际上一无所知。<br/>
即便是再迟钝，马嘶也不难看出苏尤妲的窘境。他的手穿过王女腰上的衣料，托住了她纤细的腰肢，想要将她放平，倔强的公主却强硬地按住他的肩膀，眉头紧蹙，不愿示弱，火上浇油地在他小腹上蠢蠢欲动，香艳的娇喘不断扑打在他的耳垂，明目张胆的挑衅让马嘶的思绪近乎炸裂，再回神，苏尤妲已经被他摁压在床榻上，不断挣动着柔韧的身躯，绵软的雪丘暧昧地蹭着他精壮健美的胸膛，交叠的酮体下，鲜红的血滴如同盛开的花朵在白净的床单上扩散。<br/>
“放松，会受伤的……”<br/>
放松得了才见鬼了……<br/>
苏尤妲开始后悔自己竟选择用这种方式占有他。超出预料的剧痛让她几乎晕厥，她的身体瘫软了下去，唯有溺水一般紧紧抱住马嘶的脖子。<br/>
“唔……混蛋！”<br/>
王女的指甲深深刺进了他的后背，想要将自己身上的疼痛返还回去，这种反抗不但没有让他停下入侵，反而完全刺激了对方，让她痛苦不堪的凶手在她腹中上蹿下跳地宣示着存在感，就像一头好不容易才挣脱缰绳的野兽。苏尤妲报复似的撕咬着眼前这个不知轻重的混蛋，将他的肩膀咬得血肉模糊也未能制服身下的凶兽。<br/>
“从我身上下去！难道你想对迦尔纳也这样——”<br/>
混杂着快意的酥麻与痛楚令苏尤妲险些尖叫。修长而柔韧的双腿犹如两条灵蛇勒紧了他的腰，在他腰背上有气无力地乱蹬。她不知自己骂出了多少难听的话，骂骂咧咧的声音在极致的痛楚与欢愉中渐渐变为哭腔，每一次颤动都能让她鲜明地感受到埋在体内的火种正在熊熊燃烧……烧得她快要融化，仿佛浑身的血液都要被这炽热的暗火蒸干，直到她再也使不上任何力气，直到泪水迷离了那双酒红的眼睛。<br/>
王女波光潋滟的泪眼看得马嘶有些出神，他小心翼翼地吻去了她眼角的泪水，却在分神的瞬间被重重地翻了过去，夺回控制权的王女霸道地骑在他腰上，肆无忌惮地袒露着上身，乌黑的长发半掩着她白净的雪峰，垂落在他俊美的面庞。浮着细汗的面颊微红，在暖色烛光里闪闪发亮，全然不知在那双金色的眼睛里映出的是怎样的绝景。<br/>
“不许动……”<br/>
刚刚还泪眼婆娑的王女气鼓鼓地瞪着眼睛，修长的手臂死死地将他按在榻上。逆来顺受一向不是俱卢帝国王女的作风……她又岂会甘愿任人摆布？<br/>
那双漂亮的眼睛里强烈的好胜与对新鲜事物的迷茫让马嘶一时哭笑不得，只得任由这头好奇心旺盛的雌狮趴在自己身上乱动，又被她挠得心底发痒。<br/>
苏尤妲这样的性子，要是嫁给一个不喜欢的人该怎么办……这对他来说是个无解的烦恼。<br/>
“太好了，阿修……还好是你。”<br/>
权力的游戏本就容不得私情。苏尤妲生来便是俱卢帝国的王女，婚姻不过是通往权力的工具……是她无法自主选择的东西。<br/>
但她可没有蠢到会把自己的身体也当做这场交易的一部分。<br/>
当王女趴在他怀里，两人紊乱的心跳彼此相连，如同两颗炸裂的新星，在交汇的瞬间璀璨无比，却又伴随着无可避免的破坏与毁灭。<br/>
“那就不要嫁给他……让我娶你，不好吗？”<br/>
那双金色的眼睛就像从深渊爬出时看见的第一缕阳光，对她来说太过耀眼。苏尤妲轻轻撩开他额前的发丝，紧贴着那颗闪耀的宝石，柔声说道：<br/>
“傻瓜，你已经是我的了。”<br/>
对于这份注定不被任何人认可的感情，以及充满凶险的未来，她无法做出任何承诺。唯有在尚且活着的片刻，肆意燃烧，纵情生活，只争朝夕。<br/>
烛火渐熄，皎洁的月光映着两人交缠的身影，疯狂而热烈。痛苦与欢愉随着时间完全变得混乱，直到眼前闪过一道白光，炽热的暖流注入燃烧殆尽的身体。马嘶缓缓放下了近乎钳进肋骨里的女子。原本已经脱力的王女不知哪来的力气勾住了他的脖子，狠狠地咬了一口，像是为这一切作出的报复，马嘶顺势压住了怀中的女子，埋进了她的臂弯。<br/>
“哈——”<br/>
雪白的山巅，一圈赤红的齿印格外醒目，他俯下身，轻吻着王女满是冷汗与泪水的面孔，修长的手指勾勒着自己在她身上留下的印记。<br/>
“这下我们扯平了。”<br/>
原本还在和自己赌气的公主已经累得睡了过去，马嘶轻轻刮了一下她哭到发红的鼻尖，将仅有的一条毛毯盖在了她雪白的酮体上，痴痴地打量起了苏尤妲的睡颜。<br/>
他已经不记得自己是如何睡着的……<br/>
但他第二天早上却是被重物压醒的……<br/>
马嘶睁开了惺忪的睡眼，竟发现自己的双手都被绑在床边，苏尤妲正不怀好意地打量着已经被自己变成男人的男孩。<br/>
“早安……”<br/>
披头散发的王女勾着男子的下巴，狠狠地咬上了他的双唇。<br/>
这注定不是一个安稳的早上……至于前来寻找好友的猎魔人撞见了不该撞见的东西，并且接到奇怪的邀请，以及马嘶向德罗纳提出要娶苏尤妲，然后被一顿呵斥，那都是后话了。</p><p> </p><p>PS：没吃药的产物……德罗纳日常吐血。本来想写老司机大公主把马哥推倒的……不过想了想，难敌虽然以腿会友以PUA治国，但本质上还是很傲娇，咳，骄傲的，所以他睡马哥之前没睡过别人不是因为他有多洁身自好，而是他压根不会睡自己看不上的人……嘛……毕竟这个猎魔人PA里大公主认识迦哥已经比较晚了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>